Just Fine
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: It was him. He was the one who killed all the people I had ever known. All at the same time, all on that one night. I was terrified of him. He played these scary games with me, I just didn't understand why he was doing this. He never told me why. Then I started to realize everything might now work out just fine.
1. Prolouge

*******Silver***** (A/N! This is going to be like a 4 chapter fanfiction. So don't expect 20 chapters out of it)**

It was a cold December night. Outside the large town of Snowbelle City. Otherwise known as Clitzen Town, it was a very infamous town, a lot of things used to happen here. Things I'd rather not discuss. But travelers still entered and exited the town with solid safety.

I lived in a small orphanage at the end of town. Life was, ok, not bad, not good, just ok. I lived there in silence, I wasn't up and active, I mostly stayed in my room the whole time and watched the Fletchlings fly by. That was my life, nothing more, nothing less. I know, I know, it seems like the worst life for a ten year old. But trust me, it's not that bad. Especially with Christmas right around the corner.

It was a happy time of year, and I'm serious, I mean like everyone was happy. Even our caregiver, who wasn't very happy at all, was pretty cheerful. But my mood hadn't changed. I was just, ok. I wasn't smiling, I wasn't frowning, I just wore a straight face, and maybe sometimes the corner of my mouth would lift up. But that was pretty rare.

But I'll explain when everything went from ok, to absoultley terrible. Horrifying even.

The night of December 23rd. It was crazy windy outside, and something seemed a-foot. But I ignored it, and passed out with absolute ease. While everyone else was up, and were suspicious of what was happening. I figured they were just being paranoid again. Like they always were.

That night I had no dreams. When I woke up, the scent of smoke and something else got me out of bed.

I sat up. No one else was in the room, there wasn't a fire, and there was nothing stirring. Which was strange, I glanced at the clock, 3am. Half of the kids should've of been up by now, and the eerie silence was not helping the situation anymore. I slowly got up, with my Pikachu plush held tightly in my arms. I slowly crept down the hall, every step I took there was a soft creak.

I check everyone's room. Nobody was in there beds, it was strange. I was starting to get freaked out.

That strange smell was still hitting my nose, but I didn't know what it was! Now, I slowly crept down the stairs, which were louder than the boards in the hall. When I got to the floor, there were no more creaks, not even one.

I made my way to the kitchen. I walked around the dark area, now the smell grew stronger. I noticed a strange crimson liquid in the sink, but I thought it was leftover food stains. Now I made my way silently to the living room. I took a step in. Looked around. Then I froze.

I covered my mouth with my hands. This wasn't happening...

Everyone was on the floor.

Dead.

Blood stained the carpet, and I finally realized what the smell was. It was the smell of human blood, and remains. I thought I might puke. Who would do this? What kind of horrible person-

Two hands gripped my shoulders from behind me. I froze and went cold.

Three claws on each hand dug slightly into my shoulders. This was no person, it was some sort of Pokémon. I heard a maniacal, yet soft chuckle. As hot breath slowly touched my neck. Now this thing's cold claws caressed my neck. I slammed my eyes shut and grit my teeth. Suddenly its face was next to mine. But I didn't bother to look. But then it's cold, eerie voice broke the silence, whispering in my ear.

"_Lookie what we got here..."_

I felt myself trembling in fear. Why me? Why now? I had so much to live for! His claws were now petting the area under my chin, this was freaking me out. Was this the whole, playing with the prey thing? I hoped not.

Now his face was so close to mine, that his breath blew my hair a little. He obviously saw me trembling in fear, but it only seemed to amuse him. I managed to gather up all my courage and peer towards him.

I saw blue eyes glowing in the dark. And not many Pokémon had three claws and blue eyes.

I then knew what I was standing next to.

An evil, talking, dangerous,

Zoroark.


	2. Ideas

*******Silver***

Fuck.

What was I supposed to do now!? These things were deadly!

"_Depends on the mood..." _He said, his voice rose an octave. For a minute, I was highly confused, and I just had a confused look on my face as I stared off into space.

"Huh?" I muttered under my breath.

"_You said my kind was deadly..." _He let out a small laugh after he finished.

"I didn't-"

I hadn't said anything. I thought it. Which meant only one thing,

He could read minds. Oh dear Arceus, why me!? Why couldn't I have just woken up earlier and died with everyone else!? Why did I have to be put here! This stupid place only brought hell to my doorstep. **(Count of Monte Cristo? Anyone? Never mind...)**

"_When I'm done, you're going to wish I was from hell..." _He whispered.

"D-Done w-with w-what," I could only stammer. The Zoroark that laughed at my question, as if he were insulting my intelligence. Rude. I've been living in an orphanage for seven years with no kind of teacher once so ever. Of course I wasn't smart, so I had no intelligence. So then the Zoroark was insulting nothing. Ha look who was the fool now!

"_When I'm done with you of course..." _He laughed.

And I now returned and began to tremble in fear again. Great, now I knew I was done for. I mean what hope did I have right now. I know, the motto is always stay positive. But how could I stay positive in a situation like this!?

"_But since this was a wonderful conversation, I'll do something for ya..." _He spoke like it was a lie. "_I'll make it quick."_

A quick death. That's what I've always wanted. I mean, I'd totally rather have that then living a full life...

_"Don't get smart with me..." _He growled.

"It's your fault for reading my mind!" I snapped out of nowhere. Then I felt him grip my shoulders tighter,

"_I should just snap your neck and get it over with..." _He sighed in annoyance.

"Challenge excepted," I spat.

"_You have no idea who you're messing with!" _His voice grew louder and he sounded even more pissed off.

"You're right! I don't even know who you are! You just came in here and murdered everyone I've even known!" I sneered.

"_Why I outta-" _He stopped in mid sentence, then he started to laugh like he had an idea. "_Oh this'll be fun..."_

"I would like to know what you're planning!" I blurted.

"_Well since you're so fun to play with-" _He started, "_And I've been fairly lonely..."_

Then it all clicked.

"No," I spat. "No, no, no, no, no."

But my disagreement only brought him even more amusement.

"_I think you should be grateful! I mean, at least I'm considering not killing you!" _He roared.

"I'd rather die than be with you!" I screamed. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, and yanked me off the ground.

"_Well we don't always get what we want, do we?" _He laughed. Then he leaped out the window, leaving my rotting family behind. I tried to kick him as he ran down the street.

"Who are you!?" I snapped. "What's your issue!?"

"_My name's Illusion_" He finally answered.

"Nice, but I don't think you're deserving of a title," I sneered. He just scoffed,

"_You're an idiot!" _He snapped.

"Thanks for noticing."


	3. Reasons

*******Silver***

I noticed that Illusion was too focused on running, so this was my only chance to think to myself.

What should I do now? I admit when I first started kicking him I wasn't kicking at my full potential. Well that's only because I was scared and I was too afraid to react. Yep that was the truth and the only truth.

Come on, come on, I was wasting my only time. What should I do?

We were in the woods now. I heard sounds in the distance, meaning we were passing right by Snowbelle City. Now was the only shot I had. I'd kick him and sprint. I could do it. I could make it to the city, I could get people to help me. Trainers that could beat him up. I had to do it now, or else we would be past the city and I would have nowhere to go.

Then I immediately slammed my heel into his chest. Illusion immediately dropped me and I sprinted off. It was cold that night, so there was little air going into my lungs. But I had a fast pace going, I was going to make it.

Then something sharp got ahold of my ankle. It felt like someone stabbed my Achilles tendon. I slammed to the ground, my whole foot felt completely numb. I gritted my teeth and quietly moaned it pain.

"_What did I say..." _Illusion's voice came. All I could was sit there and grit my teeth. I could feel the blood run down my ankle into the dying grass. _"Well incase you need a refresh I said you're coming with me. Period. There is no more to it! This is what happens when you don't listen, it's called a punishment. You're lucky you didn't make it into town..."_

"I think we have different definitions for lucky..." I trailed off.

"_Do you know what would've happened if you made it into town and got help? Do you know what people would do if you said a crazy Zoroark is after me and he killed everyone in Clitzen Town!?" _Illusion exclaimed.

I honestly didn't.

_"Well I outta tell you then..." _He huffed. But first he slid under my stomach and I slid onto his back. "_Hang on, if you let go you'll just hurt your foot more. And you can't run anymore anyways.."_

I slowly connected my hands in front of his neck.

_"See? We're getting somewhere..." _Illusion huffed.

"I don't hate you any less," I huffed. Illusion huffed and rolled his eyes, and he started running down into the woods on all fours. I rested my head against his mane and I felt myself becoming drowsy. But I wasn't going to sleep. I couldn't. I never trusted this guy for a split second. So I decided that his little story could probably keep me awake. "You were saying-"

_"Once you told people that a talking Pokémon was after you, Team Flare would become interested. So they would kidnap you and ask you loads of questions. Half of them you wouldn't know the answer to. And they would take it out on you for not having the answers they wanted. Basically saying you're better off with me then you are in town." _Illusion explained.

"And why is that?" I yawned, "I mean, I've already been kidnapped once-"

"_Really?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, it happened about an hour ago!" I pretended to make it a big deal.

_"Hey, that is not considered kidnapping!" _Illusion defended.

"You took me away from my home, I said to your face I didn't want to go," I said.

"_"You can think whatever you want. Back to the point. If I were to kill you, I'd make it quick. Unlike Team Flare," _He explained.

"That makes me feel a lot better, thanks," I said with a hint of sarcasm. But now that his story was over, I was getting tired. I yawned again as my eyelids grew heavy. But I didn't want to go asleep, I had a feeling I'd wake up in heaven. But this fast pace was luckily keeping me up and awake so- Illusion started to slow down his pace. And he was doing in on purpose.

And if that wasn't bad enough he started to hum. It was so...good. His deep voice was putting to sleep, but I didn't want it to. I tried to resist, but it was utterly hopeless. My hands had un hooked from each other, and I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, heat surrounded me and I heard a loud crackling noise. For a minute I thought I was burning alive, so I bolted up and quickly looked around the area where I sat.<p>

Looks like I wasn't burning alive. It was the fireplace that sat nine feet away. I was on a black couch, a black blanket covered me and a small white pillow sat where my head was rested. I honestly expected to wake up in a cell, or in heaven. Or was this heaven? For a minute I thought I was, but the dark colored supplies made me think otherwise. I mean in heaven isn't everything white? It's like what you expect.

That's when a Pikachu ran up to me. It jumped on my stomach, and then I started to pet it's head. I had wondered where it came from, Illusion didn't live with other Pokémon, did he? The Pikachu turned around and showed me it's black and red tail.

I immediately stopped petting it.

"Get off," I grumbled. But the Pikachu didn't move, instead it started laughing. Now Illusion was sitting on my stomach. Then he slipped in the small space between me and the couch. He was a bit taller than me so half of his body was on my stomach. "I'm not gonna say it again..."

"I'm not getting off," He said, his voice was louder and more normal now. I rolled my eyes and huffed, now Illusion was on my chest.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I scoffed.

"Nope, never heard of that word before," He shrugged. I huffed as he moved his up to my neck.

"So where am I going to go if you don't kill me?" I asked. Illusion shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe you'll just have to stay here."

"I'm hoping there's another option," I seethed. Illusion shrugged again,

"Only time can tell," He said.

"You seem different," I blurted. "Much less threatening."

"Good. It's what I was aiming for," Illusion said. I looked right at him,

"Who are you!?" I exclaimed. Illusion laughed a bit,

"I told you we were getting somewhere," He shrugged.

"But I thought we stopped way back," I said.

"Eh, I walked a little further." Illusion smiled. I felt myself...blushing,

"Care to explain..." I trailed off.

"Maybe later."


	4. Space

*******Silver* (Merry Christmas! This is the last chapter! Mostly where the [Zoroark, OC] comes into play. Anyways have a merry Christmas everyone!)**

"I'd prefer you explain now..." I said, crossing my arms. Illusion rubbed his head against my neck and...purred.

"I'll let you find out for yourself," He laughed. Illusion then rested his head on my chest, and he seemed pretty depressed, well to me he did. I didn't know if this was a normal thing for him. Now he let out a long huff of air and flattened his ears. Ok now I knew something was up, something wasn't right. He seemed so...so sad. That's when I un folded my arms.

One of my hands reached to him, but then I hesitated. Was this a good idea? Oh screw it.

I slowly started to pet his mane. Illusion peered up at me and I stopped.

"I didn't tell you to stop," He smiled.

"Well I assumed-"

"Key words: assumed," He interjected. I rolled my eyes and continued to pet him. For minutes he laid down in silence, it was quite awkward. "Ya know, I thought bringing you here would make me feel better..."

I looked concerned,

"About what?" I asked. Illusion huffed,

"About being lonely..." He sighed, "But your presence hasn't brought me much comfort..."

"It happens a lot. I go unnoticed quite often," I huffed. Illusion immediately perked his head up,

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He said. I huffed,

"It's fine..."

"No, no it's not," Illusion intruded. I immediately stopped petting him as he stared at me,

"I'm serious, it's alright," I spoke plainly. Illusion flattened his ears again,

"You're the only company I've ever had, and now I've made you feel sad," Illusion sighed.

"Not really, I'm used to it so, it doesn't make me feel any different," I explained. Illusion rested his head back down on my chest again,

"Then why do I feel so guilty..." He sighed.

"It's a natural feeling," I huffed, petting his mane once more.

"Well I don't like it," He pouted. A small laugh escaped my mouth,

"You don't get everything you want," I shrugged. Illusion peered over at me and smiled, "I suppose we are getting somewhere."

Illusion nuzzled closer to me and yawned,

"Are you tired yet?" He asked. I yawned,

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to sleep until you do," Illusion pouted. I let out a huff of annoyance,

"Well I guess someone isn't going to get any sleep," I shrugged.

"I'll do it again," He laughed, and let out a hum with this smug look on his face. I grumbled at him,

"No." I pouted.

"Yes," He sang back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! Frickin frack!" I yelled, as I turned my head towards the fire. "Fine, I suppose. I'm already tired anyways..."

I let out a long yawn and tried to fall asleep again. But something strange happened, something soft pressed against my cheek and then lifted away. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I asked. Illusion laughed,

"You've made it fairly obvious that I should know."


End file.
